Five projects share the common denominator of being long-term, psychoendocrine/psychosexual, clinical outcome studies. 2A.1 is a survey of ten cytogenetic, intersex, and related genital birth- defect syndromes with respect to (a) genetic, prenatal hormonal, and postnatal hormonal biologic markers and determinants of being heterosexual, bisexual, or homosexual; and (b) postnatal socialization markers and determinants. 2A.2 is a series of biographies of diagnostically very rare, matched-pairs of individuals who are concordant for one or more variables of sex, and discordant for others, e.g., concordant for diagnosis, but discordant for assigned sex and clinical management or vice versa. 2A2 complements 2A.1 by demonstrating multiple determinants in the biography of becoming heterosexual, bisexual, or homosexual. 2A.3 is derived from the same syndromes and the same patient population as 2A.1 and 2A.2, but is different in focussing on only those individuals whose sexual orientation was encumbered with the additional anomaly of a paraphilia. 2A.3 will be the first known prospective study of the childhood origins and development of paraphilias. 2A.4 will be a textbook of pediatric and ephebiatric (adolescent) psychoendocrinology, a summation and synthesis of 35 years of psychoendocrine research. 2A.5 will take advantage of the long-term followup psychohormonal files to ascertain the effect in mid-life of long- term treatment of childhood endocrine syndromes, e.g., the adrenogenital syndrome. Concurrently with the aforesaid, there will be a carry-over of manuscripts of articles and books in the process of completion; or in press; or in need of further revising or editing, according to the suggestions of referes; or requiring proofreading and, in the case of a book, construction of the index from the page proofs.